The Winds of Life
by WoodlandBeef
Summary: Just one song? For me?" she asked me. How could I deny my crush a simple request such as that. I only hope I don't blow it because I love her. The only problem is...what song? *Toon Link's 1st person POV* My first oneshot attempt. Enjoy


Okay so this is my first attempt at a oneshot fluff type story. I know I have like five other stories going, but I just couldn't stop myself because I really was enjoying the idea that was coming to my head. Bear with me, I'm not a really drama-romance type of author, but I deemed it time to give it a shot.

Okay enough rambling. It's Toon Link's POV. I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**The Winds of Life**

"…but _pleeeaaaseee_ Toonie? Just one? For me?" she pleaded staring at me with those innocent eyes. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and a faint smile weasel its way across my face. How could I deny her…the girl I've been crazy about since the start of this weird tournament…just one song. It'd be a chance to show off some of my non-combat related talent for once.

"Okay…if you really want me to…let me see. Any preferences?" I replied as I started to sift through my memory bank of songs I knew as well as take out the ocarina that my brother had given to me for my birthday. I recall the little treasure box I found in my older brother's room from the time he was on his first adventure. It had a bunch of pieces of parchment that had different tunes written down. One of them was a lullaby named after his girlfriend, Zelda.

"You know…make it something new! Make it special!" she giggled taking both of my hands in her mitten covered ones. I still couldn't get over how soft and fuzzy those mittens are. If I had a blanket made of that stuff I don't think I'd ever get out of bed for a Brawl anymore.

"W-Wait…what do you mean…special?" I asked nervously. She pouted and bounced up and down shaking my arms with her - well most of my small body too.

"Oh come on silly! Special! Try something new! I don't know…play as you go?" she replied with big smile and a pink blush in her cheeks. Oddly enough, the blush matched the color of her parka.

"Uhm…okay? Wait. Can we go to the 'spot' because I really don't want to have the guys laughing at me if I mess up" I mumbled pulling one hand away and scratching the back of my head. She cocked her head to the side with a brief confused expression, but it was quickly replaced by a warm smile.

"I don't mind at all. _Actually_…" she pulled me closer and whispered in my large elfish ears, "…I think it'd be more romantic" I felt damp and silky lips press against my cheek. Suddenly my face was burning in embarrassment and my voice up and left me. I felt her heart rate quicken to match my own, but it then disappeared when she twirled away from me.

"I'm going to go tell my brother. You know how he worries about me if I'm gone for too long without him knowing. Meet you there?" I gave a slow nod for a response. She giggled and pranced away while one of my hands slowly rose up and caressed my cheek. I couldn't help but smile to myself and feel my stomach do flips.

I stood in that same spot and watched her disappear down the hall to go find her brother. Her brother was pretty cool with me. We got along pretty well ever since I was teamed up with them in a Brawl against Ness and Lucas. Ness needs to back off from us and stop being a jerk to Lucas and forcing him to be his little henchman. Her brother, Popo, told me he doesn't like either of them and he told his sister that he'd rather her not be anywhere alone with either of them. They're too flashy and both have an 'I'm better that you' complex. I couldn't help but laugh at that when he told me. He punched me in the arm jokingly and muttered something about me that I didn't quite hear. I begged him to tell me, but he just smiled at me and shook his head. I pouted, but he laughed and drug me to the kitchen and made us some ice cream sundaes. Popo's cool like that I guess.

I couldn't bring myself to move any part of my body and you know…I was perfectly content to just stand there. At least I was until I realized I had to head to the 'spot' that she and I had both dubbed as our little hideaway or sanctuary type deal. It wasn't far at all really. If you just leave the Mansion and head up the hills into the forest, take this one hidden path it'll take you to a clearing on a cliff side that overlooks the lake. It's really peaceful there and I go there a lot just to relax after a hard day of Brawls.

My daydreaming was brought to an abrupt end when I felt somebody snatch my hat off my head and ruffle my long blonde hair.

"Hey! Gimme' that!" I shouted, turning around and flailing my arms up. My older brother was standing behind me with a mischievous grin on his face and waving my hat around just to spite me because he's so much taller.

"Aww does my wittle buddy have a _girlfwend_?" he cooed in a dramatic fashion. My cat-like eyes grew larger than normal and my face went about as red as Mario's hat.

"_ShuddupIdonothaveagirlfriend_" I babbled and swiped at my hat. My brother snickered jerking the hat just out of my reach every time I went after it.

"Hey Zellie! C'mere!" he shouted. I glared daggers at my older sibling who was wearing the same exact stuff I was basically, though his was a darker-forest green while my clothing was more of a sunny grass or meadow type green. I crossed my arms and silently fumed when I saw Zelda walk in from somewhere. An idea popped into my overtly large head.

"Waaah! Zellie!" I cried. I ran to her and wrapped myself around her legs and began to cry fake tears. She picked me up and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Deliberately, I had made my face red and tears well up in my eyes. I gave her puppy-dog eyes as I pouted at her with my arms outstretched for a hug. I caught my brother in the corner of my eye looking like a deer in headlights. You got to love having acting talent. It can get you so much.

"What's a matter sweetie?" Zelda asked and pulled my into a hug patting my back. I continued to fake sniffles and sobs.

"Linky stole my hat and is teasing me. He won't give me my hat back either" I sobbed into her shoulder. I angled my face so I could get a good look at my brother.

"What!? No I was not!" my brother shouted, forgetting about my bright green hat in his hand. Zelda frowned at him I'm pretty sure.

"Link dear. What did I tell you about picking on your little brother like that?" she asked in a scolding tone. I stuck my tongue out at my brother and went back to sobbing in his girlfriends shoulder. He was glaring at me.

"But Zel! He's faking!" he shouted. Zelda was buying my act so I didn't have a thing to worry about.

"Link! Give Toonie his hat back and leave. Him. Alone" she ordered. I heard my brother sigh in defeat and throw my hat on the ground. He stormed off grumbling to himself as Zelda set me down and placed her hands on her hips smirking down at me.

"Alright then. You can stop faking now" she said. My head snapped up and I stared at her with wide eyes.

"I would like to know what your brother was teasing you about, but…" she trailed off while tapping one foot.

"U-U-Uh…I-I'm sorry Zelda. I just d-didn't want him to keep teasing me about…err…" I replied quietly staring down at my boots. She walked past me and picked up my hat.

"Oh! So you do have a little crush after all! That's so _cute_" she giggled and handed me my hat. I felt myself turning crimson again, wishing I could just vanish right then and there. I hate being called cute…it's such a girly word. If anything, why not handsome, or cool, or awesome or something like that.

"Now run along Toonie. I'm going to go spend some time with Link" she winked at me, handing me my hat. I visibly gagged at the thought and pulled my hat back on. She knelt down laughing at me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Behave yourself" she smiled and walked off.

-+|+-

I set off for my destination, walking through the corridors of the Smash Mansion. I bet you could get lost in here if you were new. I never did thankfully, and it was all thanks to her, my crush. I know my way around the place, but still…it's a freaking _huge_ building! It took me at least twenty minutes to finally get to the entrance foyer. I took a deep breath and started towards the towering double oak doors. They were taller than like three Ganondorf's stacked on top of each other from head to toe.

Just as I was about to grab the handle, the doors burst open, slamming into me. I was thrown across the polished tile floor. I tumbled, rolled, bounced, and eventually skidded to a halt knocking into one of the stone pillars that held a priceless vase that belonged to Master Hand. I heard it rattle above my head. My heart stopped momentarily when my eyes saw it teeter over the edge and lean oh so precariously on the edge, but I breathed deeply in relief when the vase tipped back onto its base no longer threatening to fall.

"Well well. Look at who I found" a boyish voice snapped. I lowered my gaze from the vase and saw two faces who I'd have rather not. Ness was looming over me with his little crony, Lucas standing in his shadow. Both of them had mischievous looks in their eyes.

"What do you two want? I have some place to be right now" I grumbled. Ness sneered at me and placed a sneaker in my gut as I tried to push myself up.

"Oh come on Toonie. What could be more fun than spending time with your _best_ buddies?" the capped PK kid snickered.

_'I have a list that goes on and on'_ I mentally sighed.

"Just get off me Ness. I don't have time for this" I said and lurched myself upwards throwing the boy off balance. He fell over flat on his back. I didn't mean to knock him over. I'm not a mean kid…it just happened. What was I supposed to do?

"Ness!" Lucas yelped and moved to help his 'friend' up. Ness shoved Lucas away in frustration and glared angrily at me.

"You got _some_ nerve Toonie! Why I oughta'…" he growled shaking a fist at me.

"Look Ness. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, but I really don't want any trouble. If you have a problem can't it wait until tomorrow? I have to go" I said brushing myself off.

"No way! That hurt and I'm going to make you pay for hurting me!" Ness snarled at me narrowing his eyes. I shook my head and threw my arms up in dismay.

Ness yelled loudly and charged at me. I sighed. This kid needs anger management help, I swear to the Divine Three. Well, anyways, I simply dove to the side and Ness ran head first into the column with the vase on it. I scampered out the door giggling to myself when I heard a shatter come from the foyer.

"Toonie! I'm going to get you!" Ness bellowed.

"U-U-Uh…" Lucas stammered.

"Ness! Lucas! Master Hand is going to be very angry with you two for breaking his vase on top of breaking the no rough housing indoors rule!" another voice scolded them. It belonged to Miss Peach. She's a real nice lady and all though she is still quite ditzy. It has to be her blondeness. Lucas started crying loudly. Ness screamed like a little girl. I walked down the pathway towards the forest a big grin spread across my face.

I ventured into the forest and found the little pair of bushes that hid the secret path. I took small, cautious steps through the brush trying to avoid getting my clothing caught and torn. Once that was clear, it was quiet walk save for the sounds of wildlife chirping and chattering amongst themselves. The trees…they were inviting despite being so scary. The branches were so entangled together into a canopy that it prevented any sunlight from getting through, and yet, I loved how they seemed to perfectly arch and connect as if some form of tunnel. I pulled out the ocarina again and started thinking up some notes to play as a light ahead brightened as I got closer.

I stepped out of the trees and into the clearing. It had a small mound of rocks that I myself had arranged into a little cave or house thing whenever I needed to get away from the others back at the Mansion. There was also a small stump of a once large and proud tree, but I assume it was cut down or something. The sun was setting, casting a golden light across the world. I walked towards the cliff edge and stared at the lake, glistening in the light's reflection. A light breeze blew against me, making my long blonde locks flutter. Most certainly a beautiful sight.

"Isn't it beautiful Toonie?" a voice whispered in my ear. Two arms wrapped around my waist and I felt a chin press down gently onto my shoulder. I blushed as I nodded. She giggled at me and pulled me back from the cliff.

"So did you come up with any ideas?" she asked while turning me around to face her. Whoa! Her hood was down and I could see her actual auburn shaded hair. It was a lot longer than I expected and it waved effortlessly in the breeze.

"I-I…uh…" I started nervously looking down at the instrument in my hand. She pecked me on the forehead and giggled. My cheeks went flush again. Goddesses I'm so infatuated it's not even funny.

"It's alright. Just play what comes to mind because that's what makes it special" she coaxed. I simply nodded and walked over to the large stump and stood in the center of it.

I placed the mouthpiece of the ocarina between my lips. She sat down and watched me with a smile. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath through my nostrils. Crap! What song!? Din darn'it! Just play Toonie! Don't blow your chance now!

I started to play a mixture of notes. It varied from my three personal favorites, Zelda's Lullaby, Saria's Song, and the Sun's Song with some self-added notes. The breeze seemed to pick up and swirled around us, taking leaves from the trees and grass from the earth seemingly making the plants around us dance in tune with the melody. I opened one eye and saw that she was swaying her head from side to side and a big smile across her face. I slowed down the pace to vary it into the Song of Storms and Song of Time for some odd reason, but neither she nor the world around us paid it any mind.

As my playing continued she got up and began to dance around, the wind still swirling gently and blowing her long hair. She continued to twirl as I returned to the quicker notes and I noticed something strange when I glanced down at the stump I was standing on. At the epicenter, I saw something I don't ever recall being there. A little sapling was sprouting and growing! Actually it was growing quite rapidly! I was shocked and amazed, but something kept me playing and playing.

"Don't stop Toonie! It's such a beautiful melody! I absolutely love it!" she cried joyously.

Eventually, after an indefinite amount of time, my mind found it an appropriate time to bring the song to a close. Even after I stopped playing, she still danced, the wind still breezed around us, and the sapling between my feet continued to grow. I hopped down from the stump and smiled at her. She reached out and grabbed one of my arms and pulled me into a dance with her. We spun around and around laughing and giggling while the melody seemed to still ring in our ears.

I grasped both her mitten covered hands in my own and spun around with her, a big smile on both of our faces. I pulled her close into a hug, but ended up losing my balance and falling to the ground with her on top of me. My face was heated in embarrassment and the music in our heads seemed to fade away. She giggled at me.

"I-I'm sor-" she silenced me with a mitten over my mouth.

"I loved it Toonie. Just like I love _you_. Tell me. What do you call that music?" she asked with a pinkness in her cheeks. My eyes widened more than their norm once again and I blushed even deeper than before.

"W-W-What d-did you _saaay_?" I asked incredulously. She cocked her head off to the side.

"What's the songs name?" she repeated.

"Uh…I'm not sure…but what did you say before that?" I asked again. I saw her redden and look away nervously.

"I…I…l-loo…vee…you…" she trailed off meekly.

"Y-You l-love me?" I stammered. My heart was thumping ridiculously in my chest and I felt like I was in heaven. Did she really mean it?

"I-I do. I-Is there a-a problem with…with that?" she responded and started to roll off me. I quickly wrapped my arms and pulled her back down in as big a hug as my tiny frame could muster.

"I! I! Really!? I love you Nana! _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_!" I cried happily, tears leaking from my eyes. I felt her nuzzle into the crook of my neck and start to sob. I pushed her up some and looked at her worriedly.

"I-I'm sorry…I…oh drats…I really do, but-mmfmm!" she cut me off with a kiss on my lips. She kept the lock for another few moments as if unsure what to do. I was on cloud nine. My heart was racing. My stomach was doing flips. I never wanted it to end, but as we all know…it did. She pulled back and looked at me with a big smile.

"You're so amazing Toonie. You really make my time here a lot more enjoyable" she said quietly.

"I-I do?" She nodded and rolled off of me. She grasped one of my hands in hers and we sat up looking out over the sunset gleaming off the lake. It was such a great moment.

"Well…what do you call…I mean want to call…that beautiful song you just played?" she asked me, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"I…_hmm_…", I pondered glancing around me. My eyes came to rest on the sapling that was now about three inches high in the center of the dead stump. She turned around and looked and gasped in awe.

"I know just the name!" I shouted, pumping my free arm in the air.

"And that would be?"

"It'll be called, the Winds of Life!" She blinked at me. Did I say something wrong?

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed. Guess not… She pulled me into a hug and kissed me again.

"Nana. I love you" I said when she pulled away.

"I love you too Toonie" she replied with a smile. We then returned our gaze over the glistening lake and cuddled next to each other.

* * *

Well that's my first oneshot. Let me know what you all think...was it alright? Thanks!!


End file.
